Frank and Rachel What happened after
by CC Niles Forever and Always
Summary: What happened after they went there separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

The Bodyguard(What Happened After)

It's been years since Frank Farmer and Rachel Marron had talked or even saw one another. Both have lived their lives. By now Frank was already hired by another client and out of the country. Rachel was successful as a singer and actress that had everything that she wanted. Fletcher had moved out went to college and now was a father to two young children. The rest of the crew Bill, Sy and Tony still had their jobs in Rachel's life. To say the least Frank and Rachel led their own lives. At times they thought about one another and how they could be together. But the one question that remains would be how could we make it last?

Frank could not stop thinking about a certain women he knew and feel in love with. He thought about what if he'd stayed with her? Would it help the loneliness in him? He tried to pick up the phone and then realized that there was no used. He thought of the worse, would she remember him? Would she forgive him, would she even talk to me? So he put down the phone and went on his way to forget her but knew he couldn't.

Rachel in time did think about him time and time again but didn't know if he would remember her. She didn't know what she would say if they ever did talk? She knew in her heart she wanted to be with him but was not sure of his feelings especially when they agreed that it was for the best leaving. Bill and Tony knew that she still loved him but didn't know what to do so they just stayed out of her business. Sy didn't like the fact that he knew she still loved him. He tried to have her forget him all together but it never did help.

One day came and Bill had said "Rachel, I really think you need to talk to Frank and think you two should try again. Rachel smiled and said "I don't know if I should. Bill said "why not? Rachel saids because Frank and I agreed that it would be better if we weren't nothing more, our paths would never cross and that were simply weren't meant to be. Bill saids "Rach, I know him and I know he can't live without you, I know he didn't mean what said and you need him as much as he needs you, why don't yu call him? Rachel saids then why hasn't called or contacted me if I'm what he wants and needs? Bill saids to her I can't explain why but I do know that he does love you and always have rach. Then Bill saids I have something to give you that was from him before he left and was in the hospital.

It was a letter address to Rachel. Rachel opened it and it read Dear Rachel, I'm writing this because I want you to know I love you and I loved being your bodyguard. I know our paths haven't crossed but I do know that you will always be part of me and always be the holder of my heart. I know we're going our separate ways but know that I'll always be here for you and that I will always love you. Love Always Frank. Rachel had a few tears and closed the letter and said I need to be alone for a bit. Bill said I understand but I think you need to tell him how you feel so he knows. Rachel said that what if I do and he has moved on and forgot about me and what we had? Bill saids Rach, I can't tell you what to do all I can say is that I know Frank and he won't ever get over you just like that.

Rachel saids I know I'm scared that his life is going great for him that in his heart he sees me as someone who will bring it down. Bill saids I don't think that at all, I think he's scared of letting you in because of what happened in Miami. Rach saids he knows I only did that because he had pissed me off and I wanted him to be jealous nothing happened with Portman or me in there. Bill saids I know does he tho? I don't think he does Rach. Rachel saids he has to know that was the reason of it? Bill saids I don't think he knows because if he did he wouldn't had gotten defensive about it. Rachel saids to him I'll talk to him even if I'm e one who has to call him and talk to him? So after the conversation she had called Frank but he didn't answer. She left a voicemail and this is what she said. Frank its me Rach, we need to talk, we haven't talked in a while and we both have feelings for one another that we need to express and say. And you need to know the honest truth about Portman and I at Miami. Nothing had happened between us and the only reason I did it was to make you jealous because I was mad at you. I love you and always have. We shouldn't had ended it like we did. There's a chance to make it right. Please call me back. I love you Frank and always will.

Frank listened to the message and thought to himself. He though of the right words to say to her. He didn't know how to confess his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel put the song What Becomes of a Broken Heart as her own version. Despite what Sy had said. She wanted her own band to be in it. So she created it a little different then before. Lately with everything that had happened she just didn't know what to think. She was hurt and confused for the fact that he didn't want to work on it but maybe there fling was pass them and she needed to move on she wasn't sure. Bill knew that there relationship gotten strong within time Frank was working for her.

While time had change so did Rachel. She believed in finding love again but just as soon as she found someone all she thought about was Frank and how he made her feel. So without a doubt she called Frank to see how he was. She dialed Franks number. He picked up and said "hello". Rachel said" is this Frank Farmer". He said "yes whos this". So Rachel told him it was her. Frank said " Hi Rach how have you been" She told him "she was good and he also asked how Fletcher was" She said "he was doing good". Then the conversation began. Frank said "Rach I know why you called and I know you still have deep feelings for me and to tell you the truth mine never went away I just felt that with our history and the fact our worlds are still different it wouldn't work out. Rachel said this" Frank, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Ever since I read your letter I wanted to stop singing and making my mark. Frank told her that she shouldn't give up her dreams just for him, she was a star and that was she was supposed to be.

Rachel said "I know but I know I can't live without you". Frank told Rach " How would we make it work"? You would have your career which has been booming for years and what about my job working as a bodyguard for someone." Rachel gold him" We would find a way, after that song I wrote called I Will Always Love You I was never the same, I never wanted to find love or anything". Frank said "Rach that song was beautiful and to tell you the truth I replayed it over and over but found myself asking the question of how would our paths cross. Rach told Frank "We can find a way I know it" Frank said Rach lets try it and see where it gets us"? Since I'm not your bodyguard anymore. Rach saids okay so do you want me to meet you somewhere or how do you want to confront this? Frank saids to avoid Sy and his shit we will somewhere close how about our old bar that we danced and had dinner at". Rachel had agree with it and said I can meet you there tomorrow if you would like". Frank saids "I will see if I can get a flight tomorrow and if I can I will call you when I get in tomorrow. Rachel said "okay that sounds good see you then". Then they both say goodbye and then they go on with their day. Meaning Frank went to find out if there were flights tomorrow and what time and Rachel did what Rachel did best he. Meanwhile after Rachel and Frank talked on the phone, Sy decided to show up and continue with his crap. He said "Rachel you aware you have plenty of interviews to do this week and remember that your album is being released this week". This is what she said to that "Sy I know what's going on this week I would appreciate for you to get off my back, I know about the god damn interviews and album. I don't think you need to just walk into my house and tell me what to do. I am more than capable to know what's gong on and shit so back the fuck off and go find something else to do for the day". Sy was speechless for once. So without a doubt he had left Rachel alone for the day.

Meanwhile Rachel had things on her mind she needed to get done before she went on her date with Frank. She told Tony, Bill and Fletcher she would be going on for a few and would be back later and then asked Henry to drive her to the closest mall so she could shop for some new outfits. In the car Henry and her had the basic talk but then she decided to ask a personal question "Henry what did you think of Frank Farmer? He said I liked him he was a nice guy and well I always admired of how he had did things even when he took the bullet for you? She said oh okay what would you think if he came back into my life and we were more than friends more like lovers. Henry said "Rach I think it would be great for you and also Fletcher he always adored Frank and Frank was like a father figure to him. So after a while they got to the where Henry dropped her off at the door and said he was going to drive around til she was ready. So she went in and looked around until she found a dark blue long dress that had a beautiful design on it and some sparkles on top. She tried it then on then bought it. Then told Henry and he was on her way to pick her up. They head home she puts the dress on a hanger and leaves it for the following day. It's about 6:00pm she eats dinner then decides to head to bed by 8:00pm since she's meeting Frank tomorrow for dinner.

Tomorrow rolls around she wakes up to Fletcher in her room standing by her bed. She saids good morning baby what's wrong? He saids nothing mom I have a question do you ever think of Frank? Rachel saids yes I do why honey? Fletcher saids it just I miss him and I wish he was here to watch me grow? Rachel saids Fletcher he will come around give it time. Right now I don't have a lot of answers but I do know he misses you. Fletcher saids are you sure mom? She saids Im sure. Looks at the clock and it saids 10:00. So she tells Fletcher that she's gonna get ready for the day and would meet him down stairs. She just puts on a shirt and jeans for now until it got closer to the date time. She gets down stairs only to find Sy being annoying. Sy saids "Rachel I need you to do an interview at 1:00 today is that possible"? She saids "Sy I have things to do today and I'm not in the mood to do it. He saids Rachel come-on. Rachel saids I have something going on later tonight that I must be present for and I'm not canceling because of this. He saids you can do the interview and then do what you need to do I just hope it has nothing to do with Frank Farmer again he cause enough problems when he was you bodyguard ". Rachel's hesrt began to sink when he said that about Frank made her furious and mad so she finally gave a what for to Sy".

"Sy shut the fuck up about Frank would you"? He was protecting me in times of need and guess the fuck what he did a great job doing it which attracted me more to him. He saw me thru everything that had happened". He took the bullet for me and he could had died and I know you wouldn't care so get the fuck out and leave me and him alone". Sy was speechless and left. Them 6:00 rolled around later that night. Her and Franks night would begin and she would have to tell Frank that Sy knew and that they couldn't sneak around. She didn't know how she would do it but knew it had to be done. She got to the bar and restaurant and her heart began to beat faster and faster as soon as she got to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rachel had looked around for Frank she decided to just take a seat til she saw him. Then few moments after she sits down he walks in. He was in a nice tie and suit. Rachel looked beautiful with her blue dress she bought the day prior. He sees her and thinks she's beautiful more beautiful then before. They both look at each other until Rachel gets Franks attention and saids you can have a seat I don't bite. He looked at her and said I know Rach. So they sat down and ordered a drink then talked. Frank saids Rach I know its been hard on you but its also been hard on me. I found myself wishing things could been of been different. I found myself watching your I Will Always Love You music video and then shutting it off because it was to much. Also Rach I have to admit something back when I was your bodyguard I wasn't comfortable with you in Miami with Portman it literally killed me inside not knowing what he was doing with you and I don't mean the details either its just at the time of the event I did not know he was the killer. After he said this he knew he'd should be quiet before he almost told her about Nikki hiring him to kill her and if she would find out it would literally kill her. Rachel then saids I only did it to make you jealous because I was mad for the fact after sleeping together the one night you didn't want us like that anymore. Frank said Rach we can put that aside now and be the couple we should be.

Rachel agreed to that and found herself longing to kiss him but knew that it would lead to other things so she let him finish his drink and food. Even sitting across the table from each other she could feel his heat, the way he smelled to the way his kiss tasted on her his drink and asked Rachel if she's about ready. She saids yeah I am then tells him I don't have to go home yet I mean someone could watch over Fletcher for me for the night. Frank knew that she had this set up and said Rach you can sleep at my house if you would like. Rach was glad but also the look on her face you could tell she wanted him. Frank puts a tip on the table for the waiter and then meets Rachel by the car. Frank saids won't you have to call your driver and tell him you don't need a ride. Rach saids naw. So they get into Franks car and head to his house. They get to his house and Frank looks over at Rachel who's asleep in the passenger seat he gets out and opens her door she doesn't move. He picks her up and carries her into one of the guest rooms. He puts her in the bed and covers her up kisses her forehead and saids goodnight Rachel see you in the morning.

The only response he get is a groan he shuts the door and goes into the living room. He thinks about today and how wonderful it was to be with her. Just as soon as he drifts off to sleep someone starts massaging his shoulders he looks up and sees the woman and not just a women the women he loves and wants. He saids what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping.. She said I was but heard the door close. He said oh I see so you were waiting til I left to be sneaky. As she puts her arms around his neck she starts to nibble his ears and then starts to kiss his neck. Then starts to unbutton his shirt Frank knew what this would lead to but wanted to make Rachel feel comfortable and didn't want to force her into doing something she didn't want to do. As soon as she started to unbutton his shirt and started to kiss down to his stomach he knew he wouldn't be able to control it anymore. So he started to take her shirt off and started to kiss her chest and then some to the point where she would be moaning. He started to nibble at her ears and sucking her nipples till she started screaming for more from him. From there they started to make crazy love and not just like the first time they made love but it wasn't slow and relaxing more like hard core. There were many moans and screams in this and after they both had climaxed they both laid in each others arms that night in that chair.

Frank thought to himself "I just slept with her and I have her right here but am I doing the right thing for us". Rachel had fell asleep on him so all he heard was snoring in the sound of his thinking but not as soon as she fell asleep he found himself drifting off. Then the dream came. He was her bodyguard back in 1992 he protected her from fans who wanted her and a hired man hired to kill her as we soon found out as his old colleague Portman who he killed at the academy awards. As the dream went on he thought something would happen to Rachel if he wasn't there with her. He thought about what happened to her at the academy awards and how scared she was to loosing him. The dream became more realistic as he saw a life without her and that's when he woke up to the sound of a gunshot just to realize it was nothing. Look down and saw Rachel sleeping and fell back asleep til morning. The next morning came and they both woke up and were happy. Until Rachel realized what time it was and realized she should be getting home.

Then as she stared into space she saw the flashback the one where he told her he couldn't protect her that way and she saw the hurt she felt that day and how angry she was at him until the tear felt down her face and Frank saw her crying and asked what was wrong? She asked him " did you regret last night"? He said "umm… no Rach I didn't why would you think that?" Rachel said "because you did once before ". Frank said "that's the past lets look at the future". Then Rachel came back to it and asked Frank "could you drop me off at home?" Frank saids "Sure baby I can". Few hours past and she tells Frank she should be getting home. Frank doesn't want her to go but realizes she does have a life and does have things to do. So Frank take Rachel home by the time they get to Rachel's house. Sy, Tony and Bill were waiting. Bill and Tony greet Frank while Sy just stands there annoyed and complaining about the fact Rachel was gone all night and half of the day. And things needed to be done such as Rachel's new album. Rachel greets everyone and Sy starts questioning and complaining and she saids "Sy shut up your pissing me off with this crap lately and I can't take it anymore so what if I have interviews and stuff to do it can wait I just got Frank back and I'm loosing him because you and your bullshit ". Sy looks at her and shrugs his shoulders and heads into the house.

Meanwhile Tony and Bill talk to Frank and get caught up with him. Rachel just stands there and admires the fact they are getting along. Then Rachel heads into the house to find a piece of mail on her table. She opens it only to find it familiar as before in her life another death threat. Could it be the same guy who did it years ago to her the creepy fan who had a locker full of her pictures and personal things of her. She didn't know but knew she needed the only one for her Frank. She ran outside in horror and gave the letter to Frank and in the back of his head he said oh no. Then he showed Tony and Bill and they knew what to do this time. Rachel understood more this time and wanted to be more cautious. The only problem was they didn't tell Sy.


End file.
